The Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a specification that enables radio frequency communication operating within the globally accepted 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific & Medical (ISM) band. The BLE specification supports a physical layer bit rate of 1 Mbit/s over a range of 5 to 15 meters. The BLE wireless technology specification features two implementations, namely “dual-mode” and “single-mode”. In the dual-mode implementation, BLE functionality is an add-on feature within traditional Bluetooth, namely, Bluetooth Basic Rate (BR) and Bluetooth Enhanced Data Rate (EDR), sharing a great deal of existing functionality resulting in a minimal cost increase compared to existing Bluetooth BR/EDR enabled devices. The dual-mode implementation is targeted at mobile devices and personal computers. The single-mode implementation is power and cost optimized. The single-mode implementation features a lightweight Link Layer (LL) providing ultra-low power idle mode operation, simple device discovery and reliable point-to-multipoint data transfer with advanced power-save and encryption functionalities. The single-mode implementation is targeted at, for example, small, button-ell battery powered devices in, for example, sports and wellness, healthcare, entertainment and toys and mobile accessories product categories. The BLE offers connectivity between mobile devices or personal computers, and small button-cell battery power devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.